They Understood
by Belle of Books
Summary: Edmund and Lucy understood each other. Edmund knew what Lucy felt. They were always there for each other. *Sibilingfic* Non-incest


The great sun was just peeking over the edge of the sea and a gentle breeze was flying through the air. A Narnian morning was an experience beyond all others. King Edmund the Just leaned on his balcony and smiled. He smiled at the beauty of the country he loved with all his heart. The castle was silent. It was still too early for everyone to be up and about. Edmund looked to the horizon and gazed at the golden reflection of the sun in the ocean. His eyes wandered to the pale beach and he spotted a lone figure seated on the sand. Edmund gave a small sad smile. He knew who it was and why the person was sitting alone at that particular hour of the morning. Edmund turned away from the beauty and entered back into his chambers to find a cloak.

Edmund quietly made his way through the halls in order that he would not be disturbed. Edmund entered a passage door in one of the nearby halls and soon found himself on the beach himself. Edmund turned towards the sun and took a deep breath of the fresh early morning air and slowly made his way to the figure on the beach.

Edmund stopped just a few feet away from the figure and faced the horizon. He took another breath and looked out through the corner of his eyes to the figure. Ed turned and squatted besides his sister. He gently whipped away the longing tear that slowly made its way down her cheek.

"Why the tears, Luce?" Edmund quietly asked.

She gave a low and tired laugh. "You know Ed."

Edmund sighed and sat down next to her, his knees bent in front of him. He did know. He knew every time he found Lucy on the beach. He knew better than anyone else what Lucy's thoughts were on mornings like the one they were experiencing. He and Lucy were often on the beach together, just watching the sun rise while everyone else slept. It was ironic, those two. It was ironic how well they understood each other. Quietly they supported each other. Lucy was always ready with a smile when Ed was tired of hearing of all the cases of the Narnian people. When Lucy would become tired of smiling and comforting, Edmund was always ready to hold her and listen and understand her complaints, however trivial some might be. Edmund knew why Lucy stared longingly into the sunset and to the sea. Edmund understood Lucy's desire to do things her older siblings refused to let her do. He also understood Lucy's desire to sail off into the sunset and see the lands she had seen only a handful of times. He understood her desire to stand up for her people and take care of them. He knew and he understood. He understood why she stared off into the sunset longingly. He knew she was waiting. She was waiting for the Lion that comes from across the sea.

"I know Lucy," Edmund said softly. "I'm waiting too."

Lucy looked over at her brother, his dark hair falling into his eyes. She appreciated his always coming to wait with her. She knew sometimes he arose just to see if she was on the beach alone. She loved him for it. For years, Peter had been the one Lucy ran to. She still did sometimes. But Edmund gave Lucy the peace and patience she needed to continue through her days. Edmund was the one who truly understood her, however different the two were. She was light when he was dark. He was quiet when she was excited. Yet, they understood each other through their mutual hope. Edmund understood her longing and her hope for Aslan. He knew and longed for Aslan as much as she did.

Aslan was the great lion. The one who loved Lucy and whom Lucy adored. Lucy loved him in her innocence and through her acceptance of how great He was. Edmund loved Aslan because He saved Edmund. Edmund loved Aslan because of the reminder of justice and never forgetting love. He longed to see the great Lion again, for to be the Lion's Ambassador was what Edmund longed and strived to be.

Lucy turned her gaze back to the rising golden sun and gave a half hearted smile. "I sit here and wish that as I stare I will see Aslan again. I ache to see him, Edmund! How long, Ed? How long? It's been over a year…" Lucy's voice trailed off and ended in a choked sob. Edmund sat, knowing that Lucy needed to say what filled her mind.

Lucy gathered herself together and stared straight ahead. She continued in a whisper, "It's so hard Ed. It's so hard being a queen and not knowing if I'm doing what I'm supposed to. Peter and Susan won't let me do anything the slightest bit risky for fear of my getting hurt. I don't know Ed! I don't know what I am supposed to do with myself!"

Edmund turned his body and placed his hands on his sister's shoulders.

"Lucy, look at me," Ed firmly and gently commanded.

As Lucy turned her head to face Ed, he gently brushed away the few tears that had begun to fall.

"There, Luce. None of that!" Ed said teasingly.

Lucy gave a half smile and tried to pull away but was unable to do so due to the strong arms of her brother.

"You do have a purpose, Lucy," Edmund said firmly. "A special purpose. A purpose that Aslan gave to you. You are strong and brave. You fear nothing and are strong when others falter. You're my strength. You help keep this family together. You help Peter relax and you take loads off Susan's hands when she takes too much on herself. Yet you always want to do more. You are Valiant, Lucy! Aslan doesn't need to be here for you to know that!"

"Then why can't I?" Lucy burst out. "Why can't I do more? Why can't I help my people?"

Edmund looked at Lucy's eyes and stared at the determination radiating through them. He slowly nodded. Then he said, "It's hard Lucy. It's hard listening to their problems and seeing the issues that were caused by the Witch and are still happening."

"I could do it Ed."

Edmund nodded again. "Yes, Lucy. I think you could." He bit his lip and then continued. "You'd need all the strength you have. I know you have it. I'll talk to Peter for you. I'll tell him what you want and tell him that I will take you on, train you, and take care of you myself."

Lucy gave a true smile for the first time that morning.

"Really Ed?"

"Really Lucy."

Lucy threw her arms around her older brother.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You always understand."

"You always understand," Edmund corrected her. "Trying to help you is the least I can do for you. You have always been there for me. The first one to hug me and the first one to care."

Lucy twisted her body in his arms to face the horizon once again.

"Still, Ed. Why does he not come?"

Edmund smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around Lucy. "He's here Lucy. He is here. This is his country Lucy, even more than it is ours. He would never leave his country. We might not see him, but he's here. He's here and he knows and sees." Edmund took a deep breath. "He's not a tame lion, Luce. But, he does know what he's doing. You and I, we want him here with us, to affirm us and comfort us. Maybe he knows that we need to learn to trust him in our longing as well as in our joy. He'll come when its time and that time will be amazing, I do not doubt, simply because it will be the right time."

Lucy turned and patted his cheek. "So wise," she said quietly.

Edmund blushed and ducked his head before raising it again to stare at the almost risen sun. "Not really Lucy. It's Him who's wise."

Lucy smiled and nodded and said, "Do you think it's wrong for me to wait here? I mean, to wait for him and just to sit in the beauty of Narnia."

"Absolutely not!" Edmund said laughing. "Maybe one day he'll meet us here."

"Us?" Lucy asked teasingly.

"Us," Edmund said laughing. "Do you really think I'm going, a, to miss this time and, b, let you sit here alone?"

"Not at all!" Lucy laughed and hugged Edmund around his waist.

Edmund hugged her before putting her off his lap.

"My lady, shall we join the rest of our humble family in our fair castle yonder before guards are sent to enquire as to where we are?" Edmund bowed and asked.

Lucy bobbed a quick curtsy and giggled. "Why, of course, my liege."

Edmund placed Lucy's hand in the crook of his arm and the two started for the castle. Edmund stopped when he felt Lucy tug on his arm. He faced Lucy and looked at her curiously because of the small smile she had on her face. He staggered back a foot when she threw herself on him. He wrapped his arms around her slightly confused at her actions.

Lucy whispered, "Thank you Ed. Thanks for caring and understanding. Thank you for knowing just what to say. I love you Ed."

Edmund pulled Lucy closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You're welcome, Lucy. Anything for you," he added lightly.

Lucy pulled away and stared at the large golden sun and closed her eyes at the rush of warmth and light that went across her skin. She opened her eyes and glanced up at the calm profile of her older brother. She smiled mischievously before she yelled, "To the castle then!" and dashed across the warm sand of the beach, her hair and dress flying behind her. She heard Edmund's joyous laugh and the sound of his pounding feet behind her. Everything was going to be alright. Edmund understood.


End file.
